Sight of the sun
by Meleexx
Summary: A one-shot of Fun's Sight of the sun.


**Song lyrics **

I own nothing and this one-shot/song-fic was requested by yasmain21, she gave me the song idea! :) I own nothing, all rights go to Craig and the song belongs to Fun, thanks for reading and please review, I appreciate every little review!

**Also**, note that the scenarios change after each lyrics lines, and sometimes it doesn't change, you'll understand as you read on, and the POV's changes from Blossom, Brick, and sometimes no one's POV, don't worry though, it's all very obvious and you'll all understand!

* * *

**For once there is nothing up my sleeve**  
**Just some scars from the life that use to trouble me**  
**I use to run at first sight of the sun**  
**Now I lay here waiting for you to wake up **

Brick's blood-red eyes stared up at the white ceiling of his house, remembering the time when he was dishonest to the woman he loved, the woman who completed him. ' How stupid of me. ' He thought, as he lazily turned his head and stared at her sleeping form who was curled up beside him. Their last big fight made him realize what a coward he was, always running from his problems and leaving her because he was afraid to get attached, to get ' whipped ' as his friends said.

- But Brick wasn't stupid, he wasn't about to go and ruin what made him happy, what made _her_ happy. So now here he was, waiting for her to wake up.

**The city outside still sounds like it's on fire**  
**You put on new sheets**  
**The white flag of a Saturday night**  
**I know we stayed up talking in circles**  
**But I like to think the symmetry will keep me close to you**

Blossom stirred in her sleep, her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing coral pink eyes. She scanned the room she was in, red sheets, black pillows, white ceiling, red walls, Brick's house. A small yawn escaped her mouth. Eventually the pink puff found a clock inside the drawers, she squinted her pink orbs and read the clocks red digits, ' 12.32 ', she had slept in, but that's an understanding. Yesterday she and Brick did have a big fight, and they stayed up all night to fix it. Blossom finally felt like this relationship would work, now that he wasn't pushing her away.

**For everyone I'm about to prove wrong**  
**You keep the light on**  
**The only one you know me better than the truth**  
**So despite what I've done**  
**I pray to God that we can move on**  
**Cause thus far you are the best thing that this life has yet to lose**  
**And...**

His best friends, Mike and Mitch, didn't believe it would ever work out, they always told him;  
''Good and evil doesn't work together.''  
and he would always shake his head at them. They just didn't understand how much he loved her, and how much she understood him. Brick wanted nothing more than to leave behind his past, excluding his brothers, and just start over with her.

**So if you're gonna to leave**  
**If you're gonna go (come on)**  
**I can't bear to sleep without you in my arms**  
**I know we caught up slipping through a crowd of people and losers**  
**But you must not let them take you**  
**They don't know you like I do**

Brick and Blossom had gotten into another pointless argument and it had gone on to the point where she threatened to leave him. With a heart-broken expression he had looked at her, like a lost puppy, his red eyes staring right trough her. Brick then proceed to take a shaky breath as he began speaking, knowing if he said something wrong it could make her pack up and leave him, and he couldn't bear with that. ''B-but I can't live without you Blossom. Between the time w-we first met and,'' He paused to draw in another shaky breath. ''N-now, nothing can compare to the relationship we h-have. We know each other inside out.''

**Do you remember when we stayed up**  
**Till the sun stretched through the room**  
**I use to blame it on the queens walking on 7th Avenue **  
**It's been years now since we moved**  
**I've gotten through with an excuse**  
**You know I try not to speak superlatives**  
**But it's impossible to you **

It went weeks, months, years and Brick still remembered that night, how he finally committed and didn't run away anymore. He remembered how he made excuses to not love her and be with her to avoid trouble but it never worked, he loved her too much, and finally that night he decided he'd stay with her no matter what. Now for the superlatives part he never used words like ' best, prettiest, loveliest ', on anybody but her.

**The city outside is nothing but a flicker now  
You see your friends to bed  
You turn out the lights  
I start to think you'll make a beautiful mother  
I like to think I have everything I'll want from this life**

It had passed five years since that night. Their conflict was solved completely, Brick and Blossom couldn't be happier. All the people who doubted them had been wrong, they were clearly meant for each other. Lately Brick had thought of how he would propose to her, of her in a white wedding dress, saying ' I do ', having kids with her, she would make a beautiful mother. Brick finally felt like that he has everything he needs from this life. With that thought, Blossom turned the lights out and snuggled up next to him.

* * *

So? What do you guys think? To explain why I did the song like this instead of like following the lyrics step by step is because, honestly, this song feels like a couple who had a big fight one night, but settled everything and now feel more loving to each other after going through it, that's what I thought about it anyway, sorry to confuse you guys, I hope you like this song-fic/one-shot anyway!

**Also**, sorry for not updating ' Don't mess with a Utonium ', school has started and its so much stress! But thank you, yasmain21, who told me to do this song, and I hope you don't mind that I did BlossomXBrick instead of ButtercupXButch, I already had one ButtercupXButch song-fic/one-shot, so this seemed better like a better idea!

Enjoy and please review/follow/favorite, every bit I appreciate! :)


End file.
